Harry Potter and the Oddest sister
by Sorrow in writing
Summary: Sorrow is the sister of Harry Potter and has read the first HP book. She has to protect Harry, because she knows everything that is going to happen. Takes place during SS, Please read, I'm bad at summaries.


**_Disclaimer: Thank J. K. Rowling. Not me. Her idea behind the story, I claim Sorrow and a few words. Everything here is Rowlings and mine, hers the majority, mine a single char. No, you can't use my ideas, that's just irritating._**

**_A/N: Sorrow is the main Character only for this chapter. Then the story sorta focues on the trio AND Sorrow. But more on the trio._**

Chapter One

The Birthday Present

Ten- year- old Sorrow buried her nose deeper in the book. She felt the sun glowing on her back, warming her chocolate hair. But it was no matter; she was so into the book she could of kept on reading if the end of the world came early.

_Flich took them down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they sat and waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling. Excuses, alibis, and wild cover-up stories chased around Harry's brain, each more feeble than the last. He couldn't see how-_

"Now, darling, you know I don't like you reading those books!" Sorrow's mother said reproachfully. "They give you bad ideas, and they're- what are they, darling?"

"Not true," Sorrow laughed. "C'mon, mom, I know that they're fictionus- please can I finish this one?"

Sorrow was currently reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. She found J. K. Rowling's work to be the best, and she only had a few chapters left…

Sorrow's mother (who's proper name was Gwen,) sighed. "This will be the last fiction book, okay? They give you crazy notions, to say the least."

Sorrow just smiled. Her mom was letting her have her way. Again. No wonder- Sorrow's eleventh birthday was tomorrow, on July eighth, and Sorrow was sure that her mom had planned something special. Gwen just didn't want her to figure out what that special something was.

Sorrow remembered each fiction book she read- so far, only one for each two years of her life. They where wonderful, wonderful tales- and they where forbidden to her, which made the stories all the sweeter.

Sorrow waited for her mom's silvery blonde head to leave before returning to the book.

_He couldn't see how they were going to get out of trouble this time. They where cornered. How could they have been so stupid to forget the cloak? There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed…_

--- - -- ----- -- - --- - --- --

Sorrow yawned and glanced at the clock- it read 10:00. She slept in too late! What if they had already finished breakfast? Nah, they wouldn't do that- it was her _birthday._Sorrow shook off the blankets and trudged downstairs, bleary- eyed and bushy haired.

_One good thing happened last night,_ Sorrow reflected. She had finished _Harry Potter and The Sorceror's stone._ Finaly...

Her parents where busy- her dad with the newpaper, her mom with the food. Gwen's long, silvery hair bobbed as she bustled about the kitchen, untroubled and care-free. Seemingly.

"Darling, go get the mail." Gwen said fondly from where she was currently standing.

"Why can't Dad do it?" Sorrow groaned, tossing her brown hair behind her.

"Just go get the mail." Both parents replied in unison.

Sorrow stomped out the door. It was her birthday, for goodness sake! Couldn't she at least have today off mail duty?

Her wrist burned horribly, but Sorrow had learned to ignore the pain. But she couldn't ignore the scenery.

She passed through her most hated area of the house: her parent's greener- than- green lawn with it's carefully trimmed bushes that never ceased to irritate Sorrow. Everything outside was perfect, beautiful- so overripe and exaggerated.

Sorrow shook those thoughts from her head as she walked down to the mailbox.

--- - -- ----- -- - --- - --- --

Sorrow dropped the big fat wad of mail in front of her parents. They leafed through them, settling _junk_ into one pile, _bills_ into another, _relations_ into a third and _other_ into the last.

As usual, it was Sorrow's mom who went through the _others_.

"Honey." Gwen stopped dead and handed her husband one of the letters.

he grabbed it, then shook his head and replied, "Just give it to her. It has her name on it, after all. We knew this time would come." Then he flipped the newspaper back open- while still holding the letter.

Sorrow looked up from her platter of bacon and eggs. They where talking about her. Obviously. "I want it," She said, extending her hand.

Sorrow's dad threw the letter at her, without giving his only child a glance. _Seems he had better things on his mind then care about me,_Sorrow thought grumpily. Then she saw the front of the envelope and began to smile.

_Sorrow Theriband,_

_Biggest Room Upstairs_

_8016 Mortland RD_

The words where written in an emerald green ink.

Sorrow grinned; this was the birthday surprise! She ripped the envelope open and extracted a piece of paper.

_Dear Ms. Theriband,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Thanks, Mom!" Sorrow squealed, throwing her arms around her mom's neck. But Gwen looked anything but joking.

"Sorrow, we've got to talk to you," her father said gravely, finaly looking at his daughter over the _Daily Times. _"You were adopted."

--- - -- ----- -- - --- - --- --

"My name is Cynthia Potter? As in Harry Potter? Is this some type of joke? I thought that fiction was fictionus!"

Her mom shook her head. "Remember that raspberry pudding that 'mysteriously' was dumped on my head? Or the golden wallpaper? Or the color of your hair?"

The golden wallpaper had appeared when Sorrow was eight. She wanted her room to look nicer and when she came back from school, everything was a bright yellow color. Her hair- well, Sorrow somehow went to sleep one morning as a blonde, and woke up a brownie. Gwen had said that it was because she had gotten it dyed in the middle of the night. And the raspberry pudding is self- explanatory.

"But- but- mom? No- but- why?" Sorrow shook her head to clear it.

"You're the twin sister of Harry. And a Metamorphmagi. You can change your appearance at will. The Harry potter stories are going to happen. In fact, they're happening right now. You will guide Harry, but won't tell him who you are. Or what you know."

"You'll be going by the name of Sara Locklende. You will look like the exact opposite of the great Harry Potter. That explained, let's go buy your wand." Gwen smiled a sad, sad smile and shook out the car keys. "C'mon!"

**_A/N Sorry I wrote so little. Other stories will be more long winded. Please review, don't be to harsh, this is my first story. If you hate, break to me in a nice way. Won't right any more until six reviews, of which at least four have to be nice. _**


End file.
